Xossk
'Birth of the Wraith' ( 68-59 BBY ) Before Xossk was even born, his clan had already made history in Trandoshan legend. They were renowned as brutal killers, cunning and fierce, slaying many foes and collecting them as trophies. However, at one point in time, the clan became too violent, even for the Trandoshans to normally handle, and they were banished, to the remote marshes of Dosha. However, this did little to stop them, and when Xossk was finally born, it made history for the now small clan, it's numbers decimated by age. One of a twin pair of eggs, he ate his smaller sibling, and undertook many rites of passage, hunting various beasts...and succeeding. By the time he had become 6, ten years away from adulthood, all that was left to teach him, was his grizzled uncle, a veteran of many hunting expeditions, one of which claimed his left eye, and left arm. With his hardened "father" teaching him in the ways of the old Trandoshans, he succeeded, and at the age of 16, finally he became worthy to take the name of his forefathers and foremothers. But he wasn't done yet. He had one last target to kill, before he could be recognized as the last clan member by the ailing, aging uncle of his. He had to take on a wookie, without any armor, with only his claws and teeth to help him. After an entire half day of fighting, he finally came out on top, and after he was given the name of Xossk, his uncle allowed Xossk to end him and devour him, like the custom of their successors... Moving out into the world, armed only with a lightly-armored hunting outfit, made of tough leather and cloth, a special cortosis and phrik Trandoshan war blade, and an antique Trandoshan Bar Rifle, he sent out, to honor his clan's name, and make his mark in history... However, Xossk was not just there for mere history, but to avenge his ancestors as well. The Trandoshans long suffered at the hands of other humanoids, becoming slave labor, or cannon fodder, their once glorious origins now muddled by tainted beings. 'The Hunt Starts' ( 56-53 BBY ) Xossk first set out to Hutta, having bought a shuttle ticket to the polluted marsh planet, and began working for an infamous Hutt lord known as Anurgga. Teaming up with the minor Hutt lord, he became a vicious, cruel bounty hunter, known for a lack of remorse, mercy, and an infamous hunger for anything living. His first sapient kill, of course, was a Human named Zak, a local gunslinger who's quick-drawing skills was faster then his manner of speech. While it was unknown as to what transpired, what is known is that Xossk returned with human fingers, and his teeth on a necklace, as well as some bloody flesh that he later consumed. Cartel authorities founded the body of Zak, missing all of the fingers on his right hand, all of his teeth, and was partially devoured, his softer areas being consumed, and some of the flesh on his thigh missing. With this victory, Xossk became Anurgga's most feared enforcer, the one sent to kill anything that had annoyed Anurgga or severely angered him. As a result of this, Anurgga eventually let Xossk take a long break from working for him, due to loosing recruits, and wiped his database clean of records pertaining to him, keeping any recruits of seeing his gruesome track record. Of course, Xossk was not one to rest, and as he began to gear up for a trip involving Mandalorians, a mysterious person called him, attempting to offer him a job, and one that would soon give him his well known reputation as the Wraith of Boz Pity... 'Wraith of Boz Pity ( 53 BBY )' Xossk had been given a very exclusive, high-risk, wet work job involving the capture of a certain Senator that had business dealings with the Exchange organization. Of course, instead of asking for manpower and assistance, he merely asked for a new, experimental body suit that could cloak from any thermal imagery. Of course, it had its drawbacks, but the Exchange eventually provided it, and with it, the rise of his reputation. Xossk had slowly sneaked into the Senator's building, on Boz Pity... Xossk quietly hissed as he finally got a chance to sneak into the building, the distant glow of lights heralding his arrival, as he slowly closed back up the vent from which he crawled through. Even though it was the near dead of night, the guard was up, thanks to him starting a fight nearby to draw attention away, which failed miserably. So now, he had to deal with twice the security he expected at least. But he wasn't unarmed, he still had his Trandoshan hunting knife, which still served him well, the carved hilt bearing many markings and scars on its aged, wooden surface. Slowly but surely, he had killed each and every one of the guards with his cloak is, tracking them via smell and hearing, and ending them with his knife, until only he and the senator were alone. Making his way towards the senator's office, he snuck in, before grabbing the senator, and gagging him, dragging him towards an alleyway, and leaving him with the exchange rats. Of course, Xossk grinned as he remembered the carnage, that had taken place. All of the guards missed their teeth and fingers, and whistling a tune as he walked away, he held a few teeth in his hand, before shoving them into a pocket that he had... But now his job was done, and with it, a time to fight, to hunt, to kill, and make himself history... Personality, Behavior, and Reputation Xossk was known, infamously, for having a very large hatred of Human and Near-Human species, although the feeling was due to the fact that many planets had laws against Humanoid or Non-Human species, most infamously on Zeltros, which had laws preventing Trandoshans from emigrating there, resulting in him taking a few jobs on that planet, often aiming for the rich and wealthy. The Trandoshan was very sadistic and cruel, preferring to take no prisoners, and often leaving no witnesses for his jobs. Xossk had a reputation of being very lucky as well, often escaping situations that might have maimed or even killed others. Furthermore, Xossk was very mentally unstable, and often consumed the flesh of other sentient and sapient beings, mostly preferring Twi'leks (They tasted sweet) and Humans (they had a taste akin to fish). His personality was often very caustic, paranoid, and cold, only making friends if it was ideal to do so. Xossk's reputation was moderately large, gaining several nicknames, The Wraith of Boz Pity, Anurrga's Boogeyman, and the Nar Shadda Cannibal. Xossk stayed out of romantic relationships for the most part, although he had a few flings and one night stands. Xossk did, however, have several redeeming qualities, being very naturally smart, gifted with making explosives, blasters, slugthrowers, and swords, naturally athletic and muscular, and his loyalty to his allies was first rate... Equipment and Ship Xossk used a wide variety of equipment in his lifetime. On his usual jobs, he carried a unique knife that belonged to his ancestors, a Trandoshan War Sword constructed out of cortosis and phrik that was a heirloom as well, a Mandalorian Iron Slugthrower (which was created by his ancestors from mandalorians they had slain, and melted the gear), and several disposable blaster pistols. He tended to wear an armored suit, which had mandalorian iron plating, as well as a grappling harpoon in the right gauntlet that was on the suit, a welding torch in the opposite gauntlet, and a powerful, thermal-based, wrist laser in the welding gauntlet. Xossk also had an experimental cloaking suit, which he wore for anything requiring stealth. Xossk also carried a personal shotgun, a short barreled single tube pump-action, which fired explosive, metal slugs, capable of blasting through armor with ease. Xossk also kept a variety of grenades on his person, mostly shrapnel, although he kept a few pyrotechnic grenades for starting fires. Xossk owned a ship, a YV-666 light freighter, modified with a personal small, two-seater ship for planetary travel, and more powerful engines to keep it flying faster. Additionally, the ship itself was painted grey with green, and was named after an ancient Trandoshan Warlord. The Furka, as it was called, was given to Xossk when Anurrga gifted it as a sign of his faith and trust in his enforcer, and now inhabits several crew members. Xossk's Handler is Burr Gkaha, a Gotal that served as an information broker and handler for Xossk, notifying him of jobs and of any developments. The on-board ship mechanic and engineer, a Jawa, was named "Rusty" by Xossk, after the rust coloration of his robes, and fixed up the ship, as well as helping Xossk make custom, personal weapons for his "hunts". The last crew member, a Mirialan female medic and doctor, known as , was recruited when she saved Xossk's life after his last job, walking into a small clinic with severe wounds, and one of the few Near-Humans Xossk even remotely likes... Relationships A fearsome Trandoshan bounty hunter, Xossk tracked and often killed many of the bounties he contracted. His rivalry with Ferrigo Prosstang, a Mandalorian bounty hunter of some renown reached near mythical status when the two clashed on Nar Shaddaa in 46 BBY. In 22 BBY, and of his own desire, Xossk sought to eliminate Ferrigo Prosstang, tracking him through the latter's reported business dealings on Ryloth. There, the two met and clashed at the Red Sector of the Lohemian Vale of Treachery on Ryloth. Both would escape with minor injuries, interrupted by a Separatist invasion detachment sent to the nearby Blue Sector. Xossk_Profile_001crop.png|Xossk, Trandoshan Bounty Hunter FerrigoProsstang_Xossk_GSTH-DGT_005.png|Xossk realizes that he doesn't have the drop on his rival, Ferrigo Prosstang (22 BBY) FerrigoProsstang_Xossk_GSTH-DGT_006.png|It's on - Xossk and Ferrigo Prosstang in a showdown (22 BBY) FerrigoProsstang_Xossk_GSTH-DGT_003.png|Xossk waits on the upper balcony of the Dancing Green Twi'lek Cantina, Red Sector of the Lohemian Vale on Ryloth (22 BBY) Category:Trandoshans Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Characters